Youmu Konpaku
Youmu Konpaku is one of the stranger entities in Gensokyo, part-human and part-phantom at the same time. Her two halves are not intermixed like one would expect from a cross-breed, but actually exist in physically separate bodies. Youmu has a straightforward and focused personality, which complements her swordfighting skills well. However, her personality conflicts with that of her master, Yuyuko Saigyouji, who is very whimsical and playful in nature. Still, she serves Yuyuko as best as she can, tending to the gardens in Hakugyokurou and following her orders. Youmu commonly wields two blades at once, having studied some under her predecessor, Youki. The longer blade, called 楼観剣 (Roukanken) - Lookout-Tower Sword, is said to be able to kill ten ghosts in one swipe. The shorter blade, 白楼剣 (Hakurouken) - White Tower Sword, is able to cleave through a person's own confusion. However, not much is known about her particular style of swordfighting or about her parents. What is known is that Youki, also a servant of Hakugyokurou, had begun training a very young Youmu (possibly as a child?) when he suddenly disappeared one day, leaving her style incomplete (and presumably causing her to teach herself). No one currently knows his whereabouts. During the events of Perfect Cherry Blossom, Youmu was ordered by Yuyuko to gather as much spring essence from Gensokyo as she could in order to get the entire cherry blossom garden, including the legendary Saigyou Ayakashi, to bloom perfectly. Youmu's efforts indirectly caused winter to continue unchecked in Gensokyo, prompting the player to find the source of the problem. Youmu tried to prevent the player from reaching Hakugyokurou but was defeated. She also tried to stop the player's confrontation against Yuyuko but was defeated again. In Imperishable Night, she traveled to the world of the living with the intent to fix the moon--although Yuyuko was more interested in having a feasting tour with a "dragon dish" as the crowning attraction. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she was minding her own business but kept encountering various people barging into Hakugyokurou suspecting her of being behind the flower incident. When she traveled to Gensokyo herself to behold the spectacle, she immediately noticed what was going on but thought nothing of it. During the events of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, she set off to investigate, concerned as to how and why someone was slaying ghosts. After a hint from Yukari, she found and defeated the culprit. Appearence *(Touhou 8,9) Her human half has dark blue eyes and short silver hair and carries a katana with a cherry blossom insignia and flower attached and a wakizashi (short Japanese sword). She wears a dark green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and breast pocket and a black ribbon placed off-center on her hair. Her ghostly half is a formless phantom as large as her human half. The two halves are always seen together. During her Last Word, her eyes are red. *(Touhou 9, alternative outfit) Same as above, but her outfit is a brighter shade of green. *(Touhou 7.5, 8, 10.5) Same as Touhou 9 outfit, except she wore short sleeves. *(Touhou 7.5, and 10.5, alternate outfit) Same as above, except her dress in purple instead of green and her hair is pink. *(Touhou 7) Same as Touhou 9 outfit, except she had bright red eyes and wore long sleeves. *(Touhou 13) Same as Touhou 9 outfit, except she has grey eyes, and the ends of her hair are a darker shade of grey. Relationships *Yuyuko Saigyouji (Mistress) *Youki Konpaku (Predecessor, former teacher) Trivia *Her theme song is titled "Hiroari Shoots A Strange Bird ~ Till When?", named after a story in Taiheiki, which a warrior named Hiroari slays a youkai known as Itsumade (以津真天). *This is an homage to the storyline. Judging from the story of Perfect Cherry Blossom, the heroine plays the role of Hiroari, Youmu is Itsumade, and the corpse is probably Yuyuko Saigyouji. *Ironically enough, considering her species, Youmu is afraid of ghosts, as shown in Imperishable Night's Extra. *After defeating Fujiwara no Mokou, Yuyuko pretends there is a ghost under a tree, earning a terrified shriek from Youmu. It is a wonder why she doesn't cower away from Yuyuko, whom herself is a ghost. There is a reference to Youmu in the game League of Legends. *There is an item called "Youmuu's Ghostblade" which fits with Youmu since it shares her name, she is a half ghost and uses a blade for her attacks. Another reference to Youmu in League of Legends is the New champion Orianna: Her "pet" ball is referring to Youmu and her ghost half. *In Touhou Hisoutensoku, one of Youmu's new Spell Cards resembles one of Grant's supers from Garou: Mark of the Wolves. *Also in Touhou Hisoutensoku, one of Youmu's palette swaps seems to resemble Nue Houjuu. *Due to artworks and her sprite in Touhou Hisoutensoku, Youmu may be ambidextrous. Gallery Profile Other Appearance Konpaku_Youmu_full_1227689.jpg|Youmu Konpaku in Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem Merchandise 1youmu.jpg Griffon konpaku youmu01.jpg Griffon konpaku youmu01-1.jpg Toranoana konpaku youmu01.jpg Gao12889338023.jpeg Gsc nendoroid konpaku youmu01.jpg Liquidstone konpaku youmu04.jpg Youmu02 6448.jpg Gift konpaku youmu06.jpg Theme Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Ghosts Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Recurring Heros Category:Living Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Speedsters Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Green Heroes Category:White-Headed Heroes Category:Cute Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes